Different
by Nivena
Summary: Luffy wakes up in a different world. How can he survive high school, and get back? And can he survive his nakama hating him? AU, set a lot after the timeskip
1. Chapter 1

_I was being bullied a lot the day I started this, so I felt like writing something like this. Inspired by 'Drowning in Misery' by The Dark Crimson Blood, and 'If it wasn't bad enough already', same author. Actually, inspired by most of the stories on Luffy's abuse._

_Enjoy. I guess._

**_Disclaimer: I think you should probably know, that if I wrote One Piece, I wouldn't be wasting time on fanfics right?_**

* * *

Another hard day passed by, and exchange student, Monkey D. Luffy, found himself desperately missing home. Sure, you could be killed at any given time, by bandits, pirates, or sea kings, but _anything _was better than the hell-hole they called high-school. Luffy was the kind of person who could adjust to anything, and was surprisingly observant. But here, he was forced to forgo his entire personality, and pretend he didn't know his closest friends.

Let me back up.

A couple months ago, Luffy was asleep on the _Thousand Sunny_, when he was woken up. Normally, his crew knew not to wake him up, as he would then be stuck in a bad mood the rest of the day. So Luffy resisted the urge to choke whoever did that, and found himself face to face with a...

...leprechaun. The man was around three feet tall, and dressed entirely in neon green.

"Yo!" chirped the man, whose clothes were practically radiating light.

Luffy grunted, and glared at the little man.

"I'm here to take you to another world! Have fun!" With that, the man, who was oblivious to Luffy's look of anger, slapped Luffy across the cheek.

Luffy flashed out of existence, and the leprechaun walked off, humming merrily.

* * *

When Luffy woke up, he found lots of new details in his head. For example, he now knew what a high school was. He also knew that he was sent to this world, along with many others, but not his crew. He also knew that he wanted to strangle the little gnome. But that's irrelevant.

He was woken up by his grandfather, Garp, who seemed more abusive and insulting than normal. Ace and Sabo were still alive, which he rejoiced at. For all of two seconds.

"Hey, dork."

"Se ya at school."

"This'll be fun to beat up."

Luffy, thanks to the information in his head, knew he was a transfer student, and biologic brother of Ace and Sabo. He'd been there for six months. He was a loner, with no human contact, and abused at home. The only detail that seemed completely parallel to his world, was his mother's suicide. He guessed that that event, the goblin couldn't make any worse. Luffy sighed, he'd have to hide his entire personality.

* * *

Luffy got to History a couple minutes before the bell rang. It was the last period of the day, and Luffy sorely wanted to get out of school. The time between school being out and him being expected at home was the only solace in this miserable existence. He looked in the room, to find that only Robin, Nami, and Chopper were the only ones there. They all huddled to the other side of the room when he came in. Luffy sighed. It hurt to be bullied by the nakama who's lives you saved multiple times, and who returned the favor.

"I dare you to follow him after school" Nami whispered.

"No way! Who'd wanna follow an boring guy like him?" Chopper laughed.

"Oh, so you'd turn down the dare?" Nami grinned, knowing exactly what'd set him off.

"Of course not! I just don't wanna wast my afternoon!"

"I do want to know what he does everyday." Robin wondered, not looking up from her book.

"Of course, he's the only one who you don't have all figured out."Nami grinned, reminiscent of a cat.

"Why don't we follow him?"Chopper piped up.

Nami smiled in victory. The only reason she wanted to follow him was because she suspected illegal activity. And turning in illegal activity meant money. And Nami was all about money.

Unknown to them, Luffy had been listening from across the room with Observation Haki. He wasn't actually interested in their conversation, he just needed something to practice. Zoro and Sanji walked in, interrupting the conversation, as did many other students who didn't exist in Luffy's world. The teacher walked in, and called class to order.

* * *

I am going to spare you the details of another excruciating history lesson.

Suffice to say, Professor Binns would be proud.

Except this lesson had nothing to do with goblin revolutions, and more to do with the civil war.

Only Robin actually paid any attention, and that was only to correct the teacher.

* * *

Finally school was out. Luffy went to his locker, and pulled out his backpack. He put in his binder, and slung the pack over his shoulder. He grinned, and headed to the shadier section of town, fully aware of the six people following him. When he got in an ally, he took off his backpack, and put on his namesake, an old and battered straw-hat.

"You look so weird without that on," teased a voice in the shadows.

"Stupid dress code." grumbled Luffy.

"So, any news on the-" The silhouetted figure was cut off by Luffy clapping a hand over his mouth. With a subtle twist of his head, he alerted the figure to the presence of the six shadows.

"I need to learn Observation Haki" grumbled the figure, who stepped out of the shadows.

He was revealed to be non other than Trafalgar Law. A criminal.

Nami smiled happily. So she was right! If she turned in Law, she'd get money from the government. She was so busy grinning and thinking about money, so she didn't notice it until Usopp bumped into her. Luffy and Law were standing in front of them. Usopp, Chopper, and her immediately hid behind Zoro, Sanji, and Robin respectively.

"Hey, aren't they your crew?" questioned Law, narrowing his eyes at them.

The others only thought '_Crew? What's he talking about?'_

"Not in this world."

Before they could say anything, the were all knocked out with a quick pinch of nerve clusters on Laws's part.

* * *

When they all came too, they agreed they were drugged by the weirdo. Nami was still intent on getting the money for Luffy's capture.

One day, the teacher announced a carnival. They would go in groups of six. Luffy's old crew immediately found each other. However, since the class had thirty six people that day (Chopper was out sick) they were missing the last person. Coincidentally, Luffy didn't find anybody. The former straw-hats groaned when they learned that Luffy would be joining them. Luffy rolled his eyes and shuffled up to them. They formed a sub-group, excluding him. With his mastery of Observation Haki, Luffy listened in.

"The weirdo's here."

"I can't believe it."

"Hey, at least you'll see if he really is a criminal or not."

"I'm not a criminal." Luffy answered.

"Busted!"

The teacher cleared his throat loudly and bellowed "Listen up! I want every single one of you back here, or the whole group gets F's!"

With that, they filed on to the school bus.

* * *

Luffy was forced to sit next to Sanji. The latter was not happy about this arrangement. Sanji took the window seat, and every so often, sent a kick to the teen next to him. Luffy never seemed to feel it. Finally, Sanji, having nothing better to do, decided to take out his frustration on Luffy.

"So, I hear you and Law are buddy-buddy." he whispered, venomously.

Luffy snorted. He clearly remembered the day he punched a Tenrubito for killing Sabo, and shooting his friend.

"What's it to you?" he yawned.

"Well, we could get some pocket change from you two's capture." threatened Sanji.

"Like you could catch us."

"Oh, we can. Hell, even Usopp could catch you guys."

"Bold claim. No evidence."

"We saw you to talking."

"So you spread rumors. Who's going to believe you?"

"Everyone believes rumors about you."

"Doesn't make them true."

The bus screeched to a stop.

* * *

"How did you two lose him! There were two of you!" screeched Nami. "Now we'll get F's!"

"Well, me and Marimo got in a fight..."

"And when we stopped, he wasn't there."

"Well, let's hope nobody will notice he's gone." Usopp seemed doubtful.

"We don't have to." Robin pointed to a space between the tents. Luffy was talking to Law.

Nami grinned. "Well, perfect time to get some evidence."

She took out her camera. Law noticed, and discreetly used his powers to disconnect the wires. Luffy sensed this and turned around.

"Oh. It's you. I'm fine, and I'll be back by the end."

"Leaving so soon?" snarled Zoro.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Zoro grinned maliciously.

He felt like beating someone up. And Luffy was the prime candidate. He never fought back, complained, tattled, nothing.

Luffy rolled his eyes, and walked off into the city. Zoro followed.

* * *

"You know, your thug bodyguard won't be able to save you every time."

"Who says he needs saving? That kid's the scariest teenager I've ever met." Law grinned.

"Him! He's a wimp! Everyone picks on him." Zoro scoffed.

"So you've been learning some self-control. Either that, or you've gotten passive over the last two years."

Luffy's glare went unnoticed by Law.

Suddenly he looked up. "I think we'll be getting a fight soon enough."

Sure enough, several people stepped out of the shadows. They wore sailor outfits, which looked really stupid. What didn't look stupid were the big guns and giant swords. The leader spoke up.

"Straw-Hat Luffy. Captain of the Straw-Hat pirates, son of the most wanted man alive. Bounty of 500,000,000 Beli."

"Why is it that high? I didn't do anything."

Law laughed. "You are the son of the most wanted man alive, stormed the three biggest Marine headquarters, broke into Impel down, which has never been done, broke out of Impel down with a hundred pirates, all with bounties over 50mil, declared war on the government, joined two wars, defeat two Shichibukai, punched a Celestial Dragon, and went into hiding for two years, never being spotted. You call that nothing?"

Zoro stared at them. The weak kid did all that? And what the hell were Shichibukai, Impel Down, and Marines?

Luffy just grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Point taken."

"You seem almost happy the Marines finally found us."

"I haven't had a real fight in months."

They both grinned at each other, before lunging into battle.

Luffy punched his opponents with enough force to send them flying into walls. Law used a subtler tactic, hitting nerve clusters, and sing weak spots. Soon, twenty broken marines stood at their feet.

"That wasn't very satisfying." growled Luffy.

The marine captain simply looked up from his shocked state. He finally forced a brave look on his face.

"I'll be a much harder opponent. After all, a Devil Fruit makes all the difference."

Luffy smiled. "Devil Fruit, huh?" He ran forward and slammed his wrist into the captain's face. Actually, he slammed a bracelet into his face. A kairoseki bracelet to be exact. The man slumped as Luffy held his bracelet to the man's face. He weakly looked up. "But, you're a devil fruit user too..." he began to lose consciousness. Finally he blacked out.

"He has a point. How are you wearing kairoseki, and not tired?" Luffy looked at him. "I've been wearing it for two months now. My body found a way to bypass it's weaknesses, and now I can use my powers with kairoseki. I still can't figure water out." He frowned a this.

Law simply stared. "You've been wearing kairoseki for that long? How are you not tired!"

"I am tired!"

"You took out ten marines as easily as I did!"

"What do you think I was doing for two years? I was training!"

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Zoro shouted.

"No." both of them spoke in unison.

Luffy took off his bracelet, and put it on the captain.

"There. He should stay down for a bit longer."

He turned to Zoro, and Zoro felt a crushing pressure before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to clear something up, everyone in the story is physically 16. Luffy is mentally in his 19 year old state, and still keeps his strength and fighting skills. People from the modern dimension, however, are weak, and have almost no willpower, or ambition. That's why Haushoku works so well there. Also, the modern versions of the straw-hats are going to pass stuff off as hallucinations for a while. I mean, if you saw the weakest kid in school take out twenty adults twice his size, you probably wouldn't believe it either._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_I don't own One Piece_**

* * *

I look up in surprise as someone sits next to me. I look around, and then realize it was the only seat left. I look at the person, who was as far awy from me as physically possible. I smile weakly. "Hi."

Just then, her friends came. "Ew! Are you talking to the loner!" her friend shrieked. I suddenly realized that the person I was talking to was Robin. It was so weird to see her as a sixteen year old. Robin looked at Nami. "I didn't say anything. He just said Hi to me."

"OMG! He can talk!" Nami annoyingly screeched.

"Yes. I know how to talk."

Nami looked at me in disgust.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me."

She raised her fist to punch me, and I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Don't do that to Nami-swan!" Guess who.

Sanji leaped forward and tried to kick me, I simply moved my body out of the way. I glared at him, and released a little Haki, not to much, but enough to tell him to not mess with me. He moves back in fear, and I let go of Nami's wrist. The teacher finally came in, and the others went to their seats. Ace and Sabo came in late. Sadly, since they were bad students, they were held back a grade, and in my class. I really didn't want to deal with a pissy Ace and Sabo.

They find the two seats nearest to me, and proceed to harass me.

"Yo, bro"

"Heard you got beat up again"

"Thought we were gunna do the honors."

I got annoyed at this, and finally, I snapped. I got up, and left the room.

* * *

Well. Life sucks. At least it's Friday. After getting out of class, I go off to relieve my feelings. In the form of beating the crap out of whoever decided to piss me off. Thankfully, a lot of people felt like doing that today.

"Yo, kid," some bandit calls out. "It ain't safe 'round here. There might be an _accident._"

I turn and look him straight in the eye. "Are you threatening me?" I ask softly. "Then make the first move."

The bandit lunges at me with a sloppy punch to the head. I sidestep, and the punch misses. While he pulled his arm back, I reached out and grabbed it. Shoving down, hard, I snap his wrist. He howls out in pain.

"I need a real fight."

A few minutes later, I beat him to the ground. He never managed get a hit on me. I didn't even need Haki, or my powers. I sighed. This world really is weak.

Concentrating my Observation Haki, I looked for Law, who said he was going to meet me here. Finally, I find him.

"Rough day at school?" he asked, slightly sympathetically.

I look at him sharply. "At least you don't have to go." I mutter.

"You're right. Maybe I should..."

"Don't even."

"Plus, I hear Kid's there"

"I'm not going to get your mind off this, am I?"

"No."

I sigh. Well, new student.

* * *

"WHY WOULD YOU CUT CLASS! I PAY GOOD MONEY FOR THAT SCHOOL!" Garp screamed.

"It's a public school." I point out.

"THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT!"

Ace and Sabo choose this moment to come in.

"YOU TWO! YOU CUT CLASS TOO!" Garp screamed.

I chose that moment to slip away.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I flipped him off. That felt good.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student. I want you to welcome him. Nicely."

Law was in my class? Great. He looked around the room, and spotted me. I glared at him.

"He's a gang member!" shouted a student

"We aren't letting him here!" yelled another.

"CLASS! Those are just rumors." The teacher attempted to convince us.

Law simply rolled his eyes and sat in the only empty seat- next to me.

"He's sitting next to the loner" whispered one kid.

"Guess he's a loser too." responded another

"Careful! He's a gang member."

"We could take him."

Me and Law simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"20 beli says they try and beat us up" offered Law.

"I'm not taking a losing bet."

Finally, the whispers stop. Teacher-lady (I forgot her name again) drones on about something or the other. Nothing catches my attention until

"What about the Age of Pirates?" Robin asks.

"The World Government has destroyed information about that age. I don't know anything." responded Teacher-lady

"Care to enlighten me? You've been here long before me." Law asked.

"Apparently we're in the future. Also the WG destroyed all information on the Age of Pirates."

"Ah," was Law's only answer.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Kid. I forgot to ask. Did you get hit by a leprechaun to?" I asked.

Kid nodded, and snarled. "That gnome is _dead" _

Law laughed.

"That's how I got here too."

"So, we all got slapped by a nightlight, and are now in the future, where versions of our close nakama live. Wonderful." I groaned.

"Oh yeah. That's not all. It seems that a couple enemies are here too." Law sighed.

"Like?" prompted Kid.

"Blackbeard and Aikanu."

I snarled out "Aikanu's mine."

Both Law and Kid looked surprised. I don't snarl. Or frown. Guess I changed.

"Sure. Whatever you want." waved off Kid.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. We got up, and went our separate ways.

* * *

_**Short chapter, I know. But it's mostly meant for an explanation as to who is here, how they got here, and a bit about the AU they're in. Wow. I just reread the chapter, and I realized. I NEED to work on my fight scenes. Feel free to tell me how crappy they are. Also, I'm looking for suggestions as to who I should stick in here. Also, I feel like I need a way to figure out which story to update next, and had a stroke of genius. The story that gets the most reviews in the last week gets updated this week. Sorry to be begging for reviews, but seriously, it's kinda discouraging to see that the story you worked so hard on gets one review. So, it's up to you to tell me which story to update next.**_

_**P.S. Next week, since this thing was not in place, I'll be updating 'Hatred'. Just a head's up.**_

_**Bye! **_


End file.
